Midnight Moon Princess
by Zory rock101
Summary: What happens someone from the moonlight kingdom come looking for her to bring her back to marry the man her parent wants her to marry? who is this person that comes for Shirayuki? Well, Shirayuki married the man she loves and can Zen save her before she married to a total stranger who did not really love her.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Prologue****

It is a beautiful day in the Moonlight kingdom a young girl who is wearing a shines as the brightest star in the night sky in her exquisite midnight blue gown with fitted bodice, sheer midriff and slim, full-length skirt. Her long red apple hair is styled in an intricate coil then cascades to her feet. A silvery star crown accented with a long, flowing veil and dusted with glitter, shines atop her lovely head. Her name is Shirayuki mean 'white snow'.

She is the princess of the Kingdom of moonlight it was that time. She needs to find a husband but she did not like the idea of the man her parent pick out for her. She wants to fall in love with the man she loves.

One night she runs away from the castle to another kingdom called Tanbarun. She lives a peaceful life for a year and a half until the prince of Tanbarun heard about her red hair. So she cut her long red hair pass to her shoulder.

She did not want to become the prince concubine so she left Tanbarun and went the neighboring kingdom, Clarines. That when she meets Prince Zen Wistaria. Zen did not trust Shirayuki at first until she proves to him that she is not a threat. Then just at that moment Zen and Shirayuki fall in love with each other but no one in Clarines know about Shirayuki secret and she wants to keep it like that.

What happens someone from the moonlight kingdom come looking for her to bring her back to marry the man her parent wants her to marry? who is this person that comes for Shirayuki?

Well, Shirayuki married the man she loves and can Zen save her before she married to a total stranger who did not really love her.

 **Continue in Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Chapter 1****

It is a beautiful day in the kingdom Clarines and Shirayuki are sound asleep in her bed at Wistal castle. The sunlight coming through Shirayuki bedroom window and wish over her face. She let out a moan and sat up on her bed. She lives in the castle for a couple month now the day Zen told Shirayuki that he wants her to live in the castle so it will be early to announce their relationship to the whole kingdom when the time is right.

She stretches her body and swings her legs off the bed. She stands up and walked over to her closet. She put on a sleeveless white top with stitching at the neck and skirt overalls in metallic silvery denim. Shirayuki put on a pink headband with a bow is a sweet touch. Her now long red hair and styled in a twist ponytail.

She walked out of her closet and left her room. "Good morning, Shirayuki." Said every guard that she passed.

"Good morning." She said back to them. Shirayuki walked outside to the garden. She sat down on a swing and looked at all the different kinds of flower. Just then someone put his arms around her and she knows who it was.

"Good morning." Zen whisper in her ears. She looked up with a smile.

"Good morning." She said, watch Zen sat down on the swing with her. She lends her head onto his shoulder. "It is a beautiful day." She said.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking up at the sky. Zen stand up and grab his sword. "Who there?" Zen asked, drawing his sword and pointing to the director where he heard the sound.

"Zen what wrong?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at him. Before he can answer a woman with long crystal blue hair come out of the bushes.

She wearing a slim golden metallic gown with a distinctive slit down the front of the bodice. A brilliant golden cape attaches to her wrists, then falls dramatically to the floor. Her shining accessories include a golden crown, golden armbands and a golden neckband with a sun medallion.

"Who are you?" Zen asked, looking at her. He took a step closer to Zen and Shirayuki.

"I'm Shirayuki older sister. My name is Aphrodite and I'm the first princess of the moonlight kingdom." Aphrodite said, looking back at Zen and Shirayuki. "I'm here to bring Shirayuki back to the moonlight kingdom." She said. Zen eyes got wide.

After a while, Aphrodite was shown to a room where she can stay. Zen and Shirayuki went to Zen's office talk. Kiki and Mitsuhide along with Obi were already her his office doing some work.

"Why you did not tell me?" Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Kiki, Misuhide, and Obi have confused look on their face.

"Because I want to live a normal life but my parent wants me to marry a man that I don't love. So I run away," she answers. Her eyes were sad.

"May we asked what are you guys talking about?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"I'm the princess of the moonlight kingdom and my older sister is here to take me back." Shirayuki answer. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi's eyes got wide. "I'm sorry." She said, walked out of the room and went to Aphrodite room.

She knocks on the door three times before it open. "I'm ready to go. I don't want to be a problem for them anymore." Shirayuki said, looking at her sister.

"Okay, lets go," Aphrodite said, walked down the hallway with Shirayuki. They got to the gate to the castle and Shirayuki take one last look at the castle before She left the country forever.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 **Aphrodite name mean 'goddess of love'**

 **Chapter 2**

Zen was in his office thinking if he was in Shirayuki place her will do the same thing. He sat down on his chair and put his head and his hand.

"I can see why Shirayuki wants to keep it a secret," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I don't blame here," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide. "Obi go and get Shirayuki," Zen said, turn to look at Obi.

"Okay, right away master," Obi said, walked out of the room. Kiki walked up to Zen.

"She said that her parent what her to marry a total stranger," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah and I not going to let her marry someone she did not want to marry," Zen said. Then there a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen yelled, looked at the door. The door open and it was Obi. "where is Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"She left went back to the moonlight kingdom a little while ago that what the guard said when I was looking for her." Obi answer, looking back at Zen. Zen eyes got wide and stood up from his chair.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide get the horse ready we going after her," Zen said, walked out of his office followed by Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide. Kiki and Mitsuhide got four horse out and each one got out their horse. "Let's go," Zen said, kicking the side of his white horse and head to the gate with Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi behind him.

Zen was on a cliff and saw a carriage below him. "Zen I think that the carriage Shirayuki is in," Kiki said, looking at the carriage this is 3 feet from the cliff. Zen jump of the cliff with his horse right in front of the carriage to make it stop. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi follow after him.

The carriage door open and step out of the carriage is Aphrodite. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked, looking at Zen.

"I'm here to talk to Shirayuki." Zen answer. After Shirayuki heard her name. Shirayuki steps out of the carriage.

"Zen." She said, looking at him and took a step closer to him. Zen got off his horse and hand the rope to Mitsuhide and walked up to her.

"Shirayuki, why you did let me you are left me?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"Because I did not want to be a problem anymore to you or anyone else." Shirayuki answer with tears in her eyes. Zen grab her and pull her into a tight hug.

"You will never be a problem to me. I want to come with you to your country?" Zen asked, rubbing Shirayuki back.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, pull away from Zen and walked back to the carriage. After Aphrodite got in first then Shirayuki climb in the carriage. Zen walked over to his horse and took the rope from Mitsuhide. He got back on his horse.

After the carriage starting to move again. Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi follow the carriage to the end of the border of Clarines and Moonlight. They have two-man check there ID before telling them through the gate to moonlight kingdom.

They finally arrived at the castle and two guards open the door to the carriage. Aphrodite and Shirayuki step out of the carriage with a help from a guard. "Welcome home Princess Aphrodite and to you to Princess Shirayuki.

Two guards walked up to Zen and the other. "I will take your horse to the stable." said a guard.

"Thank you," Zen said, hand the rope to the guard and walked up to Shirayuki. each guard has two horse and they walked off to the horse stable. They walked up the staircase into the castle. where a beautiful woman with long red hair like Shirayuki standing there waiting for them.

She wears a slim silvery metallic gown has short sleeves and a square neck softened with a distinctive drape. The gown is wrapped in sheer white fabric that falls into a frothy swirl at her feet. She also wearing faux pearl bracelets on each wrist, connected by double strands of faux pearls. Her elaborately styled black hair is accented with a faux pearl crown.

"Welcome home my daughters. Oh, we have guest let me induce myself. My name is Selene. I'm Shirayuki and Aphrodite mother." Selene said, walked up to them.

"I will have a maid show you guys to your room," Selene said, call a maid over. "This is Isis. She will be your maid while you stay here in this castle and Tonight there will be a ball for Shirayuki return." Selene said with a smile.

"Um...come this way," Isis said, walking up the staircase. Kiki, Mitsuhide, Zen and Obi follow after her. Shirayuki stays with her mother and sister.

"Where father?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Selene.

"He died a year and a half ago," Selene said, look away from Shirayuki. "Go to your room and get ready for the ball tonight I have a special announcement." She said, walked away from Shirayuki.

Shirayuki walked up to her old room and she was still shocked that she remembers where her room was for the past 5 years she been away from the moonlight castle.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Selene mean 'goddess of the moon'**

 **Isis name mean 'gooddess from Egyption mythology'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Chapter 3****

There is a knock on Shirayuki's door before She can answer the door open. "I'm coming in," Selene said, walked in Shirayuki room. "There is a beautiful dress in your closet that I been saving her you when you come back," Selene said, walking in Shirayuki's closet. "Here put this dress on." Selena hand a dress to Shirayuki.

Shirayuki walked behind a shoji screen and put on the dress her mother gives her. She walked out and wearing two-toned ball gown dramatically sweeps the floor, as more chiffon cascades down her back into a glamorous train.

"Let me do your hair," Selene said, put a chair put and Shirayuki down. Selene Sleek chestnut hair is pulled back neatly, Selene did highlighting beautiful like a cat-eye makeup, She put a beautiful a silvery rhinestone-encrusted necklace makes a stunning statement. Shirayuki put on matching blue strappy heels."How you looked beautiful for the ball." Selene said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking in the mirror at herself. Shirayuki walked out of her bedroom and went down to see Zen. She knocks on his door and the door open. Zen standing there looking at Shirayuki.

"Wow, you looked so beautiful." He said, looking at the beautiful dress on Shirayuki.

"Thank you. We have time before the ball want to take a walk around the castle with me?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at Zen.

"Yeah, I will love that," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand walked down the hallway. Zen saw a picture on the wall of each princess and prince from this kingdom when he comes across Shirayuki picture his eyes got wide.

In the picture, Shirayuki wearing a shines as the brightest star in the night sky in her exquisite midnight blue gown with fitted bodice, sheer midriff and slim, full-length skirt. Shirayuki long red hair is styled in an intricate coil then cascades to her feet. A silvery star crown accented with a long, flowing veil and dusted with glitter, shines atop her lovely head.

"Is that you? Your hair was so long." Zen asked, looking at the picture.

"Yeah. It was hard to take care of it." Shirayuki answer, looking at her picture on the wall. Little did they know that someone was following them everywhere they go. "Let get back the ball will start soon," Shirayuki said, walked back to Zen's room.

"Well, I will see you at the ball princess Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss the top of her hand and walked back to his room. Shirayuki walked down the hallway when Selene walk up to her.

"May I help you mother?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Selene.

"That boy you were with. I don't think you should see him again. The ball with me the last night and you will end thing with him." Selene said.

"You never change for the past 5 years. What will hope if I don't end thing with him?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her mother.

"You will if you want him to get hurt," Selene said. "I don't think you want to hurt the man you love, do you?" Selene asked with a little laugh. Shirayuki narrow her eyes at her mother.

"Fine, the ball will be the last night that I will see Zen." Shirayuki answer, trying got to cry in front of her mother.

"Good girl," Selene said, walked away from Shirayuki. Shirayuki put her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry Zen. I don't want you to get hurt." Shirayuki whisper to herself.

 ** **See you in the next chapter...****


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Chapter 4****

Obi heard the whole conversation between Shirayuki and her mother before he can report to Zen. Someone walked up behind him and knock him down. "Sorry, little errand but I can't let you ruined my plan." Said Selene, standing in front of him.

Obi looked up at her. "You will not get away with this," Obi said, trying to get up but to guard hold him down.

"I think I just did," Selene said laugh and walked down the hallway. "Take him to the dungeon." She said, not looking back. The two guard pick Obi up and drag him to the dungeon. Obi was throw in a prison cell.

"I did to get out of here and tell Zen," Obi said, trying to break the door to his cell. "It no uses." He said, sat down on the hard cement.

 **Meanwhile the ball...**

Shirayuki sat between Selene and Aphrodite. Zen sat at a table with Kiki and Mitsuhide. "Where Obi?" Mitsuhide said, realize that he had not seen Obi seen they arrive at moonlight kingdom.

"I don't know," Kiki asked, looking around to try to see if she can spot Obi in the crowd.

"Something inside me doesn't trust Selene and Aphrodite," Zen said, looking at Selene.

"Yeah, Shirayuki did not look happy up there," Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki's face and it was sad.

"Kiki go and find out what you know about this kingdom." Zen order. Kiki nods her head and walked out of the ballroom. She went down the hallway and heard a man voice.

"When I get Married to that princess I will poison her and take over the kingdom." Said a man to another man.

"Which Princess? Shirayuki or Aphrodite?" The other man said, looking at his friend.

"Shirayuki. The queen will announce our engagement." The man said. Kiki was about to walk away when someone grabs her and cover her mouth so she did not scream for help. The two-man walked up to her.

"It looks like we have a spy throw her in the dungeon with that other guy." The man said, walked away. Kiki got dragged off and throw into the prison cell but someone catches her before hitting the ground.

"Obi, someone is planning to poison Shirayuki. We need to get out of her." Kiki said, stand up and try to open the door but no used.

"Do you have a hairclip. We can use to pick the lock?" Obi said, looking at her. Kiki shakes her head.

 **Back to Zen and Mitsuhide...**

Selene stands up and starting to speak. "ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make. My young daughter Shirayuki is getting married two weeks from now." Selene said, looking down at Shirayuki. Zen stand up with wide eyes. "Meet my future son in law prince Stefan," Selene said, watch a blonde hair walked up Selene and Shirayuki.

"Zen." Mitsuhide whisper, looking at Zen eyes narrow at the man.

"Mitsuhide something is not right. Shirayuki did not love that man. Where Kiki is she taking forever?" Zen asked, watch Shirayuki walked up to Stefan and he took her hand in his.

"I will go and find her." Mitsuhide answer walked out of the ballroom.

 ** **See you in the next chapter...****


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Chapter 5****

Mitsuhide walked down the hallway when he heard Selene voice. "We have a deal," Selene said, talking to a man that Mitsuhide never saw before. He hides around the corner and listens to Selene and the man talk.

"What should we do with the other prisoner?" The man asked, looking at Selene.

"I don't care what you do to them. After the end of tonight, Shirayuki will end thing with Prince Zen to keep him safe." Selene said, walked down the other away opposite direction from Mitsuhide.

"What prisoner and what did she said to make Shirayuki end thing with Zen?" Mitsuhide asked himself. Then Kiki and Obi pop in his head. He walked to find Obi and Kiki first so they can tell them what going on. "If they are locked up meaning they know something about Selene. I saw two guards standing in front of the staircase that leads to the basement where Kiki and Obi are at.

Mitsuhide walked up down the hallway when the guards saw him. "You can't be down here." one of the guards said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Oh, I'm sorry was looking for the bathroom and I got lost," Mitsuhide said, looking at them.

"The bathroom is down that way." the guard said, pointing in the opposite.

"Thank you," Mitshide said, bowing his head then lost his balance. "Man I must have too much to drink," Mitsuhide said, then knock the two guards out and drag them to a room. He took the key and dress as a guard so no one will notice him. H opens the door to the basement and walked down. He grabs a torch so he can see where he is going.

Mitsuhide saw Kiki and Obi in one of the cells and walked up close to it until Kiki spoke. "You won't get away with this," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhdie but she did not know it was him.

"Kiki, it is me Mitsuhide," Mitsuhide said, removing the hat to show Kiki and Obi his face.

"Mitsuhide," Obi said, looking at him in shock.

"Shhh, what is going on around here?" Mitsuhide asked, grab the key and looking for the one that unlocks the cell door.

"The man that is planning on marrying Shirayuki going to poison her after they get married." Kiki answer, what she overheard.

"And Selene wants Shirayuki to end thing with Zen or else she with hurt him," Obi answer his side of the story.

"We need to tell Zen right away," Mitsuhide said, open the door to the cell and they run up the stairs. When they got there seven guards were waiting for them.

"Crap," Obi said, getting into a fighting position and getting ready to attack. Three guards starting to attack Obi. Obi start taking him down on by one. Then Mitsuhide got attack by two guards and starting to punch them in the face. Kiki took down the two guard that attacked her.

Meanwhile with Zen and Shirayuki...

"Shirayuki," Zen said, grab her hand and put her back.

"Please let go of me," Shirayuki said, not looking at him.

"You don't love him why are you going to marry him?" Zen asked, still holding her hand.

"I have too I can't love you anymore. Please leave me alone and don't come back. I'm not in love with you anymore." Shirayuki said, tear fall down her face. Zen eyes got wide and he let go of her.

"Shirayuki," Zen said in shock.

"Bye forever Zen," Shirayuki said, walked away from Zen.

"Shirayuki," Zen said trying to run after her but Two guards stop him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY," Zen yelled, trying to push them out of his way.

"Princess Shirayuki told you to leave." One of the guards said, grab his arms and the other grab his other arms. They drag Zen off to the dungeon.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Chapter 6****

Shirayuki stands in the mirror looking at her wedding dress. Her mother told her that they change the weeding for this afternoon. She wearing a stunning gown featuring a glitter print top and white satin dress. Faux pearl earrings and necklace repeat the faux pearl details in the veil. A red rose bouquet with white ribbons. The door open and Selene walked into Shirayuki's room.

"You look beautiful. You make the right decision to marry Stefan." Selene said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, not looking at Selene. She was thinking about Zen.

"Well get going," Selene said open the door. Shirayuki walked out of her room and heading down the hallway. Shirayuki stands in front the double doors waiting to open. "It is time. Open the door." Selene said two the guard that is in front of the door. They open the door as order and Shirayuki walked down the aisle.

Meanwhile with Zen...

The two guard drag Zen off to the dungeon until the two guards fell to the floor. Zen took around and saw Obi knock the two guards out. "Obi," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Zen." Mitsuhide and Kiki said, running up to him.

"Shirayuki told me so did not love me anymore. So Did you find out something about what is going on?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki.

"Selene can't trust." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen

"and the man who is going to marry Shirayuki is planning to poison Shirayuki," Kiki said, explaining what she heard.

"Shirayuki still love you. Selena has threatened her. That she says she will hurt you if she did not marry that man." Obi said, looking at Zen. Zen eyes are filled with anger and hate.

"We need to stop that wedding. I'm not letting her get married to that man." Zen said, run down the hallway follow by Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide. At every turn, they make there were guards at the end of the hallways and starting to attack them. Try to stop Zen and his friend so they don't make it to the wedding.

Back to Shirayuki...

Shirayuki stand in front of altar with Stefan next to her. "We are gathered here today to join Princess Shirayuki and Prince Stefan in holy matrimony." The preacher said looking at Shirayuki and Stefan. "If you don't think these two should be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said, looking at the crowd.

Suddenly the door flew making a loud crashing sound hitting the wall. "I reject."

 **Sorry this chapter is short until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Midnight Moon Princess**

 ** **Chapter 7****

Shirayuki turns around and saw Zen standing in the front of the door with Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide behind him with the swords ready for anymore who dares to stop them. "Zen." Shirayuki whisper with tears in her eyes.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, took a step closer to her.

"What is the meaning of this. GUARDS!" Selene yelled but no guards come.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but you guards will not be coming," Zen said, looking at Selene. She narrows her eyes at him. Shirayuki could not stop herself when she saw Zen. She runs off the altar and into Zen arms.

"Zen, Zen." She cries in his chest and holds him tight in her arms.

Zen did the something and whisper in her ears "You should I told me." Zen said. He then looks at Stefan to draw his sword out and pointing at Zen. Zen then pull his sword out and hold it in front of Shirayuki and himself pointing at Stefan.

"Step away from her so belong to me," Stefan said, run at Zen but Mitsuhide blocks the attack.

"Shirayuki did not belong to anyone," Zen said, hold Shirayuki tight in his arms.

"Stefan I want them died," Selene said, narrowing her eyes at Mitsuhide and Zen.

"Obi," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Yes, master." He said, looking back at Zen.

"Protect Shirayuki," Zen said, move Shirayuki behind him so She can go to Obi. Obi stand in front of Shirayuki to protect her from any attack. Zen draw his sword again and start to collide swords with Stefan. "I will not let you have her," Zen said, throw Stefan backward.

"That is enough," said Aphrodite, walked up to Zen and Stefan. "Guards take Stefan to the dungeon." She said, watch the two guards grab Stefan and drag him off to the dungeon.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing?" Selene asked, looking at her daughter.

"Mother you are no longer the queen of this kingdom." Aphrodite answer. "Guards take her to the dungeon to." She said, watch the guard grab Selene and took her to the dungeon too. Shirayuki runs up to Zen and throws herself into his arms.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, pull him in for a kiss. Zen was a little shock then kiss her back.

"Well, we still have a wedding going on here," Aphrodite said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki. Zen nod his head at Aphrodite then looking at Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki will you marry me?" Zen asked, looking deep into her green eyes.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, kiss him on the lips again.

"Do you Zen take Shirayuki to be your wife?" Aphrodite said, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said with a smile.

"Shirayuki to you take Zen to be your husband?" Aphrodite said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I do." Shirayuki said, smiling at Zen.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," Aphrodite said, watch Zen pull Shirayuki close to him and kiss her lips. After then get done kiss they run down the aisle and went outside where a horse was waiting for them. Zen helps Shirayuki on the horse and got on after her. They ride off into the sunset.

 **Couple of years passed...**

Shirayuki and Zen laid in bed sound asleep until a sound of a baby starting to cry. Zen woke up first and saw that Shirayuki was still a fall. He swing his legs off the bed and walked over to the baby room. "Hello, Stella. Daddy is here." He said, pick his 2 month old baby girl in his arms and walked around the room feed her with her bottle. "You are a good baby." Zen said, looking down at Stella.

Then he saw Shirayuki in the doorway. "You should of wake me up." She said, walked over to Zen and looked down that Zen.

"It was my turn to wake up and take care of Stella." Zen said, pull Shirayuki in with his free arm while he was still holding Stella. "I love you." Zen said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

 **I hope you guys like this story.**


End file.
